Adrian Bean
Adrian Bean directed 112 episodes of Emmerdale from 1997-2012. Ade is an award-winning director and writer who began his career directing Theatre and now has over twenty years experience in Television and Radio Drama. Television credits include: Casualty, Holby City, Hollyoaks,'' Heartbeat, The Royal, Eastenders, Doctors, Coronation Street, Brookside and ''Grange Hill'.'' His numerous writing credits in Radio, Television and Theatre include commissions for BBC Radio 3 and 4, ITV and BBC1. He also co-produces for the independent film company Mousehole Films. Episodes directed by Adrian Bean 1990s '''1997 (12 episodes) * Episode 2237 (31st July 1997) * Episode 2238 (5th August 1997) * Episode 2239 (6th August 1997) * Episode 2255 (11th September 1997) * Episode 2256 (16th September 1997) * Episode 2257 (18th September 1997) * Episode 2273 (23rd October 1997) * Episode 2274 (28th October 1997) * Episode 2275 (29th October 1997) * Episode 2294 (11th December 1997) * Episode 2295 (16th December 1997) * Episode 2296 (17th December 1997) 1998 (7 episodes) * Episode 2339 (25th March 1998) * Episode 2340 (26th March 1998) * Episode 2341 (31st March 1998) * Episode 2358 (8th May 1998) * Episode 2359 (12th May 1998) * Episode 2375 (11th June 1998) * Episode 2377 (17th June 1998) 1999 (6 episodes) * Episode 2483 (10th February 1999) * Episode 2484 (11th February 1999) * Episode 2485 (16th February 1999) * Episode 2501 (24th March 1999) * Episode 2502 (25th March 1999) * Episode 2503 (30th March 1999) 2000s '2005 (12 episodes)' * Episode 4122 (10th August 2005) * Episode 4123 (11th August 2005) * Episode 4124 (12th August 2005) * Episode 4125 (14th August 2005) * Episode 4126 (15th August 2005) * Episode 4127 (16th August 2005) * Episode 4164 (28th September 2005) * Episode 4165 (29th September 2005) * Episode 4166 (30th September 2005) * Episode 4167 (2nd October 2005) * Episode 4168 (3rd October 2005) * Episode 4169 (4th October 2005) '2006 (20 episodes)' * Episode 4364 (18th May 2006) * Episode 4365 (18th May 2006) * Episode 4366 (19th May 2006) * Episode 4367 (21st May 2006) * Episode 4400 (30th June 2006) * Episode 4401 (3rd July 2006) * Episode 4402 (5th July 2006) * Episode 4403 (5th July 2006) * Episode 4428 (3rd August 2006) * Episode 4429 (4th August 2006) * Episode 4430 (6th August 2006) * Episode 4431 (7th August 2006) * Episode 4432 (8th August 2006) * Episode 4433 (9th August 2006) * Episode 4529/4530 (28th November 2006) (co-directed with Graham Moore) * Episode 4531 (29th November 2006) * Episode 4532 (30th November 2006) * Episode 4533 (1st December 2006) * Episode 4534 (3rd December 2006) * Episode 4535 (4th December 2006) '2008 (6 episodes)' * Risky Business (29th July 2008) * Episode 5051 (30th July 2008) * Episode 5052 (31st July 2008) * Episode 5127/5128 (28th October 2008) * Episode 5129 (29th October 2008) * Episode 5130 (30th October 2008) '2009 (15 episodes)' *Episode 5312 (3rd June 2009) *Episode 5313 (4th June 2009) *Episode 5314 (5th June 2009) *Episode 5315 (8th June 2009) *Episode 5344 (10th July 2009) *Episode 5345 (13th July 2009) *Episode 5346/5347 (14th July 2009) *Episode 5386 (28th August 2009) *Episode 5387 (31st August 2009) *Episode 5388/5389 (1st September 2009) *Episode 5461 (24th November 2009) *Episode 5462 (25th November 2009) *Episode 5463/5464 (26th November 2009) *Episode 5465 (27th November 2009) *Episode 5466 (30th November 2009) 2010s '2010 (7 episodes)' *Episode 5496 (4th January 2010) *Episode 5497 (5th January 2010) *Episode 5498 (6th January 2010) *Episode 5537 (19th February 2010) *Episode 5538 (22nd February 2010) *Episode 5539 (23rd February 2010) *Episode 5540 (24th February 2010) '2011 (23 episodes)' *Episode 5812 (7th January 2011) *Episode 5813 (10th January 2011) *Episode 5814 (11th January 2011) *Episode 5815 (12th January 2011) *Episode 5848 (18th February 2011) *Episode 5849 (21st February 2011) *Episode 5850 (22nd February 2011) *Episode 5851 (23rd February 2011) *Episode 5894 (14th April 2011) *Episode 5895 (14th April 2011) *Episode 5896 (15th April 2011) *Episode 5897 (18th April 2011) *Episode 5924 (19th May 2011) *Episode 5925 (19th May 2011) *Episode 5926 (20th May 2011) *Episode 5927 (23rd May 2011) *Episode 6048 (11th October 2011) *Episode 6049/6050 (12th October 2011) *Episode 6051 (13th October 2011) *Episode 6090 (25th November 2011) *Episode 6091 (28th November 2011) *Episode 6092 (29th November 2011) *Episode 6093 (30th November 2011) '2012 (4 episodes)' *Episode 6130 (10th January 2012) *Episode 6131 (11th January 2012) *Episode 6132 (12th January 2012) *Episode 6133 (12th January 2012) Category:Emmerdale directors Category:Emmerdale crew